maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanzie Rollins
Tanzania "Tanzie" Rollins is a fictional character from the American novel series Sisterly Love The character was created by Maryam Wells and is based on Wells' aunt B.B. Tanzie is introduced into Sisterly Love as the youngest sister to Eva and Dominique. In the first arc of the series, Tanzie deveoped into a spoiled, self-absorbed teenager, always asking her mother money for dumb things like buying an outfit and/or earrings. In the second arc, she begins her last year of high school and had to contend with dealing with her mother interfering with her personal business after both her mother and sister, Dominique had a falling out. Character History Outgoing, party loving Tanzie is the free-spirited youngest of the Rollins sisters. She is concerned with fashion and looks than her older sisters Eva and Dominique, and although cares deeply for her friends and family, she tends to be talkative, being lazy, and always hanging out with her friends instead of doing her chores. She is always doing whatever she can to get whatever she wants by doing her crazy scheming. Pretty with jet-black silky hair, brown eyes and a awesome smile, she is easily one of the most beautiful and popular girls at her school, Bally High. Tanzie is also known to take advantage of her looks and popularity to get what she wants. Tanzie's interests change regularly. Her more regular hobbies include acting, shopping and dancing, while her true passion is cheerleading, even though she comes close to quitting or being kicked off the squad several times throughout the series. She is the captain of the cheerleading squad at Bally High. Jessica remains close to best friend Trina Vasquez throughout the majority of the Sweet Valley series. She has had an great deal of animosity towards her rival. ''Sisterly Love'' series As one of the most popular girls at her school, Tanzie only associates with those who are (almost) as attractive and stylish as she. Her closest friends included ditzy Trina Vasquez, gossipy Niecy and boy-crazy Kyra. She began the series as a popular cheerleader, who doesn't pay attention in class and reads fashion magazine in Homeroom and talks to her friends. At home, Tanzie had to contend with her older sisters, Eva and Dominique. In the first episode of the series, Tanzie was living with her mother and Dominique. Tanzie's father died four months prior to the series when her mother suffered a near-fatal brain hemorrhage. After her mother survived, Tanzie's older sisters move back in the house to help their mother recover. Due to her working all the time, Tanzie's mother couldn't run errands, so the job as given to her eldest daughters. Although she loved her sisters dearly, she did get jealous of them because she felt that Eva and Dominique was always doing things well, and she always messed up. She looks up to them became they have big goals and they were working hard to maintain them. Tanzie resented both her older sisters for living on their own without their mother ganging up on them with their personal spaces and they can wear whatever they want, when she was being hounded by her mother on the outfits she would wear to school. External Links *http://sisterly-love.wikia.com/wiki/Tanzie_Rollins Category:Sisterly Love characters Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional African-American people Category:Book Characters Category:Fictional beauticians Category:Fictional cheerleaders